dónde esta naruto
by narumi14
Summary: un dia comun y corriente para todos en konoha, para todos exepto para una persona que no encuentra a naruto y que pregunta y busca en todos lados hasta encontrarlo.


Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de este fic espero haberlo hecho bien y que les guste, porque Naruto es uno de los animes que más me gusta y bueno pensé en acercarme un poquito a el con esta historia de amor entre Naruto y Hinata, los personajes claro que no son míos son del gran genio de crear este manga Masashi Kishimoto .

**Donde esta Naruto**

Estoy en el restaurante en donde me puse de acuerdo con el. Sentada tomando un poco de café esperando a que llegue y nada. Para que mi día empeorara más empezó a llover como si el cielo sintiera dolor, yo esperándote en ese mismo lugar, y tú que no llegas ¿Por qué no llegas? ¿Te habrá pasado algo? ¿Estarás en una misión? o ¿Qué pasa? Preguntas y preguntas en mi cabeza e imaginándome mas y mas cosas. ¿Por que no llegas Naruto?

Al ver que no llego me fui, me encontré con Ino, que iba a dejar un arreglo de flores que le habían pedido a su madre hacer para una boda.

_Hola, Hinata.

_ Hola Ino

_ A ¿Dónde fuiste Hinata?

_mmm… a una cita con Naruto, pero el no llego… heee ¿tu no lo has visto Ino?

_ No lo siento Hinta, no lo he visto para nada.

_ Bueno no te preocupes Ino, gracias.

_ Bueno me voy se me hace tarde, tengo que entregar estas flores, adiós Hinata.

_ Adiós Ino.

Me despedí de Ino. Y pase por la el hospital y salió Sakura a recolectar un poco de hierbas medicinales para los enfermo y heridos del hospital y traer medicinas.

_ Hola Hinata

_mm, hola Sakura

_ ¿pasa algo Hinata?, ¿estas bien?

_ he si estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, este Sakura ¿no has visto a Naruto de casualidad?

_ No Hinata no lo he visto, ¿pero por que la pregunta?

_ hehehe… no por nada, olvídalo si, Sakura

_ de verdad ¿no te pasa nada? Estas muy triste, y más distraída de lo normal

_ estoy bien de verdad lo estoy, hehe… si estoy… bien, bueno me voy Sakura, adiós

_ mmm, adiós Hinata cuídate, vale

_ Si gracias Sakura.

Después de que me encontré con Sakura. Fui a casa de Naruto, toque su puerta pero no había nadie. Me fui y me tope con Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon, que estaban entrenando para una misión importante la cual no me dijeron.

_Hola Hinata

_ Hola Moegi

_ Hinata tu ¿no has visto a Naruto?

_mmm… no Konohamaru… no lo he visto, yo también lo estoy buscando

_ mmm, haaa nos había dicho que nos iba a ayudar a entrenar y enseñar nuevos jutsus

_ Haaa ¿enserio les dijo eso?, les dijo que los iba a entrenar hoy

_ heee, no dijo que mañana, pero como se le olvida todo, solo le queríamos recordar que nos tiene que entrenar y enseñar jutsus como el resengan y otros

_ ¡haaah!

(Yo pensé que por eso no había llegado la cita de hoy)

_bueno ya me voy chicos, que entrenen duro

_ ¡Gracias Hinata!, adiós

_ ¡Gracias Hinata!, adiós

_! Gracias Hinata!, adiós

_ Adiós chicos, hehehe

Mmm aunque me encontré con Konohamaru y los demás, ellos tampoco me pudieron decir sobre Naruto o donde lo podía encontrar o algo de el, ya me preocupe y el ni sus luces. El último lugar donde lo puedo encontrar es en el puesto de fideos de ichiraku, a ver si esta ahí comiendo ramen.

_ hola señor

_ hola Hinata

_ ¿usted no avisto a Naruto aquí o que iba a pasar a comer?

_ mmm… que yo me acuerde no Hinata , no a pasado por aquí para nada

_ haa enserio, bueno muchas gracias señor

_ si no hay problema Hinata

_ Adiós

_adiós

Bueno después de todo el no se encontraba ahí, ¿donde es taras Naruto donde? , ya me preocupe y no esta, ya lo busque en los lugares donde estaría y no esta, mmm… pero Iruka tal vez sepa donde esta iré a verlo de seguro esta en la academia.

_ ¡hola Iruka- senseeei!

_mmm… hola hinata ¿Qué pasa por que bienes corriendo?

_ sensei no ha visto a Naruto

_ que a Naruto no, ni lo e visto que pasara o que viniera por aquí

_ pero lo vi ayer, me contaba de sus misiones y de que si sigue entrenando mas duro para que pronto se convertirá en Hokage, hehehe dejando atrás a Stunade-sama

_ mmm… pero nada mas eso, ¿no le dijo que iba a tener otra misión hoy?

_aaaaa creo que no, no comento nada de que iba a tener una misión hoy

_ de verdad Iruka-sensei ¿no le dijo mas?

_ no Hinata, no dijo mas de lo que te conté, pero ¿que pasa Hinata por que lo buscas?

(Bueno aquí voy a escribir un poco va hehe)

Hinata se puso tan roja enfrente de Iruka-sensei, por la pregunta que se desmayo la pobre hehehe.

_ haaaay

_ haaaa Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien, Hinataaaa?

_ mmm… do… ¿dónde estoy?

_ hehehe ya despertaste Hinata

_mmm… esa, esa voz es de… Naruto

Hinata, tan sorprendida de ver a Naruto que se avienta llorando a abrazarlo, de que no lo encontraba y no sabía nada de el, pero… después se le enojo de que no llego a la cita que no lo dejaba ni terminar sus frases.

_ ¿donde estabas naruto?

_ mmm… bueno…

_ me preocupe de que no saber nada de ti

_ hehe lo…

_ te busque, y no te encontraba, Naruto

_ eee…

Bueno como Hinata no se calmaba, Naruto le da un beso, para tranquilizarla, y ella se queda sorprendida por que no se lo esperaba para nada.

(mmm… ¿Qué fue eso? Naru…to me beso)

_ mmm… perdón por besarte Hinata, pero no me dejabas explicarte por lo que paso, pero tengo una sorpresa.

_ ¿haaa?

_ Feliz cumpleaños Hinata

Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, con regalos, cantando y deseándole feliz cumpleaños.

_Hinata…

_ eeee

_perdón… por preocuparte, no era mi intención

_mmm… no te preocupes Naruto

_ eee… Hinata te quiero preguntar una cosa, qui…eres se... ser m…i no…

Hola bueno aquí termino con este primer capitulo que hice de Naruto, espero que les halla gustado, y si tuve errores o no lo hice bien me gustaría que me dijeran para corregirlos o ver mis enorme fallos vale. Gracias y si quieres me pueden dejar un Review en el globito que esta aquí abajo si gracias.


End file.
